


dcj ficlets

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: ficlets under 1k, often from prompts.





	1. HAIR

“I bet Dean won’t be able to tell us apart.”

Cas rolls his eyes and swipes the razor down his jaw. From the corner of his eye, he sees Jimmy sitting on the counter next to him, swinging his legs like they are kids again. “Dean can tell us apart,” Cas says.

“I can convince him I’m you,” Jimmy says.

Cas shakes his head, frowning. “You make a terrible me.”

Jimmy disappears into the closet they share and comes out with two basically identical black t-shirts. “Let’s find out.”

When Dean gets home, Cas and Jimmy are on the couch, Trevor Noah’s latest episode on the tv. “Hey,” Dean says, hanging up his keys on the hook next to the door. He approaches, then pauses, glancing back and forth between them. “Uh, you shaved.”

“Hello, Dean,” Jimmy says, imitating Cas’s grave tone. Cas says nothing, just watching Dean look between the two of them.

“What’s the occasion?”

Jimmy shrugs. “Time for a change.”

“You can’t tell us apart,” Cas says, looking down at his hands.

Dean leans down and drops a kiss in Jimmy’s hair, then another on Cas’s mouth. “Of course I can. Jimmy is a terrible actor.”

“Dammit,” Jimmy groans, slumping backwards into the couch. “I guess I’m buying dinner. How did you know?”

“I dunno. You don’t really look _that_ alike.”

“We’re identical, Dean,” Cas says.

“There are, like, a million things different between you two.” Dean throws himself on the couch between them, leaning his head on Cas’s shoulder. “Do I get a prize for knowing who is who?”

“I said I was buying dinner,” Jimmy says, reaching over to gently pinch Dean’s side. “But Cas will suck your cock later, too.”

Dean tilts his head up, nuzzling against Cas’s jaw. “That right, baby?”

“Jimmy’s not invited.”

Dean laughs, grabbing Cas’s hair to pull him into a kiss. “You look good. I like it.”

“Thank you, Dean.”


	2. ACCIDENTALLY NOT ACCIDENTALLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from [remmyme](http://remmyme.tumblr.com): thoughts: dcj office party where the twins have a few too many and dean offers to drive them home, but on the way jimmy accidentally/not accidentally spies some panties tangled up in dean's gym clothes stuffed in his duffel in the back

The problem with Cas and Jimmy having a few too many drinks is that they start to get a little touchy with each other. Dean could see them drifting closer where they were engaged in conversation with the other execs around a bar-height table, and he saw Jimmy send a certain kind of flirty smile Cas’s way and he saw Cas’s hand go to Jimmy’s lower back, tucked under the back of his waistcoat.

Jesus, they had to quit being so _obvious_ If they didn’t want everyone to know what Dean knew, though they didn’t know he knew it.

Dean strides over and slips in the tiny space between them, giving a smile to each of them and draping his arms around their shoulders. “Gentlemen, can i borrow you for a minute?”

The others at the table forget about them as soon as they walk away, and Dean pushes them all the way through the bar and out the front door. Not that there was a lot of privacy to be found here, either, on the sidewalk of a lively downtown street.

“You guys need to cool it,” Dean says. “Maybe no one else saw, but people don’t touch like that unless they’re fucking or wanting to fuck.”

Jimmy and Cas glance at each other, and then Dean. “That’s a really weird thing to say,” Jimmy says.

“Dude, now is not the time. I’m going to drive you home.”

Drinking enough to feel it is a really bad idea, because it means that at some point Cas gave him a _look_ and Jimmy checked out from the world at large, thinking ahead to the part of the night where Cas buries his cock into him. He’d been imagining it, in beautifully intense detail, when Dean separated him and Cas.

Cas takes the front seat and Jimmy is a horizontal puddle in the back, staring down into the floorboard. There’s some kind of non-descript paper bag like the kind from some hippie botique, and Jimmy catches a glimpse of what’s inside in the flash of street lights.

Fuchsia and pale rose and neon pink and coral, a bag full of delicate lace. Lingerie, clearly, though Jimmy can’t make out the shape of it.

“Lucky girlfriend you’ve got,” Jimmy says.

“What?” Dean says, glancing at him in the rearview mirror.

“A bunch of pretties in here,” Jimmy says, drawing a pair of cheeky panties with mesh panels out.

The car swerves, and Dean chokes out, “Put that back.”

“Sorry,” Jimmy says. He sits up to see that Dean’s hands are clenched on the steering wheel and his cheeks are red.

“Oh,” Cas breathes.

Jimmy says, “You don’t have a girlfriend, do you?”

“Fuck you, man,” Dean says.

“I’m ignoring that,” Jimmy says. “I wish I could see.”

“I bet you’re lovely,” Cas says, and he’s regarding Dean’s profile very seriously despite his intoxication.

“Jesus, that’s mean. I didn’t say anything about —”

“Stop,” Cas says. That’s his Dom Voice, and Dean sneaks a look at him, still blushing. “We just think you’d look especially gorgeous wearing pretty things.”


	3. CAMBOY RIVALS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt by[remmyme](http://remmyme.tumblr.com): dcj camboy with a friendly rivalry? perks and vids that are obvs aimed to one-up each other, and of course the other(s) are always in the chat to goad them on_

SalesAssociateSteve was Jimmy’s idea. He thought it would be funny, and maybe they’d be good at it, and sometimes money was tight.

“We’re really great at jerking off,” Jimmy said.

Cas agreed, because money was tight and jerking off was easy, and he and Jimmy took a lot of pictures of each other and chose the best ones for Steve’s profile.

It was weird. To Cas, they don’t even look that like, but to a stranger a camera’s distance away, the viewer can’t really see the subtle differences in their eye color, won’t notice that Cas’s cock is bigger.

They’re really good at it, and Steve has been fighting WinchesterSpecial for the number one spot on the camsite for months. Every time Winchester makes an especially good video, he’s posting a subtle brag on the forum, and then Jimmy’s scowling and saying Steve has to top it.

Winchester just posted one of those challenges: a picture of an almost alarmingly large dildo, Winchester’s hand wrapped around it to show the scale, and what can’t possibly be an innocent question. _You think people would be into me taking this in my ass?_

Cas sighs. “Which one of us is taking something bigger?”

Jimmy is already looking for a giant dildo to buy with express delivery online. “Obviously me.”

They pay to watch Winchester’s live show where he tries out the dildo. He can’t take the whole thing, but he takes more than enough for Cas to bite Jimmy’s neck and say, “He could take both of our cocks at once.”

Their dildo comes in a few days later. Cas makes a similar post to Winchester’s, his hand around the huge dick. _You think people would be into me taking this in my ass?_

WinchesterSpecial watches their show through his own account, not even a burner, and almost as soon as it’s over, Steve gets a DM on the forum. _That was fucking awesome,_ Winchester Special writes. _This is probably crazy, but are there 2 of you?_


	4. ACCIDENTAL DICK PICS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt from[fpwoper](http://fpwoper.tumblr.com): dcj + unsolicited dick pic(s). Very vague, but I’d love to see what you come up with :)))))_

Jimmy is the dumbest motherfucker alive and never doing edibles again.

The top three text threads on his phone are Cas, Dean, and a group thread with Cas, Dean, and Charlie. One of them is a good place to send a picture of Jimmy and Cas’s cocks pressed together, Jimmy’s hand wrapped around them. Two of them are not.

At least it didn’t go to Charlie. Cas and Jimmy’s faces are out of the frame, but she would be pissed that Jimmy was fucking someone and didn’t tell her about it. Dean is pretty bad, too, considering he’s seen both of their dicks — saw Cas’s a lot — albeit separately.

 **Jimmy:** OMG WRONG THREAD **  
****Jimmy:** YOU DIDN’T SEE THAT

 **Dean:** Wrong threads are never on accident. You trying to make me jealous?

 **Jimmy:** No I swear I was trying to send it to him!! Jesus I’m sorry

 **Dean:** Am I bad in bed? I always wondered why you never invited me to join you guys

Jimmy stares, screenshots, and sends to Cas, with the caption _HELP!_

A new message dings in, a fresh thread with the three of them.

 **Cas:** How long have you known?

 **Dean:** Long time

 **Cas:** How long have you wanted to join us?

 **Dean:** Since we broke up basically

 **Jimmy:** You never said anything you asshole!

 **Dean:** I’m trying not to fuck things up with my best friends but sending me porn of you 2 isn’t really making it easy

 **Jimmy:** I have plenty more I could send if you ask nicely

 **Cas:** I took a lovely one last night after I came on his face.

 **Dean:** Jfc   
**Dean:** Let me see

Jimmy knew Cas took pictures of him but hasn’t actually seen them yet. It’s from Cas’s perspective, Jimmy’s face striped with white, Cas’s cock still poised over him and dripping come onto his parted lips.

It’s a million times filthier than the one Jimmy accidentally sent.

 **Dean:** Holy god

Jimmy’s favorite picture of them is from a couple years ago: a slow, stoned fuck, just rocking in Cas’s lap for ages while they kissed. It’s a still from a video, but Jimmy can’t watch it because he’s too overwhelmed by Cas’s love for him. Maybe it’s a little too intimate to share, but Jimmy hits send anyway.

There’s a long, long pause, and then Dean sends one, his hand wrapped around his cock. It’s just as pretty as Jimmy remembered.

 **Jimmy:** Is that right now?

 **Dean:** Yes

 **Cas:** Stop right now.   
**Cas:** I won’t be able to get away for a couple of hours, but I hope to find the two of you in bed when I get home.


	5. BEING CAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt by[profoundlybounddean](https://profoundlybounddean.tumblr.com/): imagine someone calling jimmy “castiel” because they saw dean making out with one of the twins and reasonably assumed it was castiel. you know, the twin he’s //dating//._

“Goddammit,” Dean says. “Don’t look, but the chick in the blue dress —”

Jimmy looks, because Jimmy does whatever he wants all the time. “Yeah, she’s cute.”

“Goddammit, she used to work with Cas. Met her at that charity crawfish thing.”

“Did she suck the heads?”

“Should we go or are you gonna be Cas if she comes over here?”

Jimmy pouts. “But I want a bison burger. We’re just dudes, being bros. While your hot boyfriend is somewhere else.”

“Whatever,” Dean says, and flicks a crumpled straw wrapper at Jimmy.

They’re halfway through their burgers and well into their third round of drinks when Blue Dress comes over, heels clicking. “Castiel! And — Dean, right? We met at the JCI event.”

“I remember. Good to see you,” Dean says.

“I love me some crawdads,” Jimmy says. “Do you suck the heads?”

“Honey, I’m from Louisiana. It would be a sin to waste it.”

Jimmy laughs and says, “That’s why I like you.”

Dean bumps Jimmy’s knee under the table and watches Jimmy’s face transform into his best Cas impression, which is even more unbelievable than regular Jimmy calling himself Cas. He gets all sour-faced and stiff, even with his eyelids heavy with smoke and drink, and he’s wearing a Little Lebowski Urban Achiever t-shirt with paint splattered on it.

“How have you been?” Jimmy says. He’s trying to pitch his voice to imitate Cas’s tone, but Jimmy could never silence a room with just a few words, and he hasn’t spent his life anxiously curating a persona of oft-silent confidence.

Dean’s thought before that Jimmy’s imitation of Cas isn’t necessarily more of a mistruth than Cas’s public character. Not many people know the true Cas.

“I’m doing well. I’m at a new firm now, doing a lot of good work,” she says. “How are you two?”

“Cool,” Jimmy says. “Totally awesome. So glad I get to hang out with my fam all the time now.” He leans over to press his shoulder against Dean’s and gives him a brilliant smile.

“I need to run,” Blue Dress says. “But you seem happy. You deserve it.”

"See you later," Jimmy says.

"You better tell Cas," Dean says after the woman has left. “He should probably know that old work people think he quit the corporate life to be a stoner.”

“And bang his boyfriend all the time,” Jimmy says, tapping at his phone. The text comes in to their group thread.

 **Jimmy:** Accidentally made this woman think you quit your job to smoke weed and fuck your bf. Sorry!

 **Cas:** Lucky for me, that’s pretty accurate.

 **Dean:** It’s a great day to be alive

**Jimmy:**


	6. THREE PEOPLE IN CLOSE QUARTERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt from the lovely [areiton](http://areiton.tumblr.com): _DCJ, the twins are sick and Dean taking care of them._

Jimmy is finally asleep thanks to an excessive amount of Nyquil, open-mouthed breathing and slobbering on Dean’s shoulder. Dean doesn’t mind much, is glad to rest with his favorite people on either side.

Dean is in a joyful dream, flying or falling, when Cas’s hacking cough startles both of them awake. Jimmy rolls away from them with an irritated groan and is breathing loudly immediately, but Cas hunches over and coughs again.

“Shit, seriously?” Dean says, rubbing his hand up and down Cas’s back. “Both of you at once?”

“Fuck. I don’t have time for this.”

“Sorry, baby. I’ll get you some drugs.”

By the time Dean’s back in their bedroom with a cup of water and a handful of pills, Jimmy has taken his place tucked up against Cas’s back.

“Sorry, Cassie.”

“I hate you,” Cas says hoarsely, but he reaches back and squeezes Jimmy’s thigh.

“If I get sick, everyone will be sorry,” Dean says.

“You have the immune system of a werewolf,” Jimmy says. “You never get sick.”

Dean does his damnedest not to wake them up in the morning, but Cas is a light sleeper and squints grumpily when Dean grabs his phone off the nightstand.

“Text me later,” Dean says, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

**Dean:** How’s it going?

 **Jimmy:** Cas is a giant baby

 **Dean:** Slip him some opiates

 **Jimmy:** “Tell Dean addiction isn’t a joke”   
**Jimmy:** Bring me some pizza for dinner

 **Dean:** I’m making soup

 **Jimmy:** Not that I’m complaining about you slaving away in service of me, but I want pizza

Dean brings home pizza, and makes soup, and spends the evening coddling Cas’s pathetic ass while Jimmy Nyquil naps on the couch.

The next morning, Dean wakes up and starts coughing.


	7. FIVE SECONDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[princessjimmynovak](https://princessjimmynovak.tumblr.com/) prompted "You have five seconds to get out of my face" and [amirosebooks](http://amirosebooks.tumblr.com/) sent “He’s my... he’s my best friend.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is technically just jimmy/dean :)

"You have five seconds to get out of my face.”

“Whoa,” Dean says, taking a step back. “I’m sorry, I misunderstood.”

The woman snorts and turns back to her drink, and Dean comes back to the round table he’s sharing with Jimmy, tail between his legs.

“That was embarrassing,” Jimmy says. “Is your Winchester charm broken?”

“Apparently,” Dean says, flashing Jimmy a grin. “I wasn’t really feeling it tonight, anyway. Would rather hang out with you.”

Jimmy bats his eyes and makes a kissy-face at Dean. “Hey, how come we never hooked up? It would be extremely convenient.”

Even in the dim light, Jimmy can see Dean blush. “You’re my — my best friend, dude.”

“Are you not attracted to me?”

Dean blushes harder. “No, I am.”

Jimmy pinches Dean’s side. He’s ticklish and shies away, then is drawn back to Jimmy again. “Would you prefer that I take you to dinner first?”

“Are you serious?”

“Yup,” Jimmy says. He turns to face Dean fully, grinning. “Dean Winchester, my bestest of friends, the wind beneath my wings, the sun to my stars, the —”

“I get it,” Dean says.

“Fuck you, now you’re not getting the rest of my speech. Can I take you to dinner and then get you naked?”

“Um. Yes?”

“Cool,” Jimmy says. “You want another beer?”


	8. SOCK DRAWERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from fpwoper: _if you’re still taking prompts: ace dean settling his anxiety though shibari and people think he’s not ace but then finally he finds someone (or more someones if you’re up for cas &jimmy?) who understands this?_

“Above or under?” Dean hears Jimmy say as he walks into their house.

“Under,” Cas says, using the fake-exasperated voice he always does when Jimmy’s being ridiculous.

“Mine does _not_ look like the picture,” Jimmy says. “Yours looks ok.”

Cas bursts into laughter right as Dean walks into their bedroom. Jimmy and Cas are on the bed with yards of hemp rope spread around them, Jimmy’s computer open in front of them, and they both open their mouths in identical expressions of surprise.

“What’s that?” Dean says, crossing his arms across his chest.

Cas and Jimmy share a quick look, and Jimmy says, “Ok, I swear I wasn’t snooping. I was just looking for some socks and saw the rope. We couldn’t decide if you wanted to tie someone up or be tied up but Cas thought we should learn either way.”

“No,” Dean says harshly.

Jimmy’s eyes widen. “I swear, Dean. I would never just go through your shit.”

“Except sock drawers, apparently,” Cas says dryly, closing Jimmy’s laptop and starting to gather up the rope.

“It’s not what you think,” Dean says, trying to keep a challenge out of his voice. “I’m still ace.”

Cas frowns. “That was never in question.”

Before Cas even finishes saying it, Jimmy is on his feet and wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders. “Baby, we just want to make you happy. Thought it might be fun, you know?”

Cas abandons the rope and joins Jimmy in embracing Dean, and it’s hard for Dean to stay upset when the people he cares about most in the world are holding him.

“We adore you,” Cas says, soft and close to Dean’s ear. “And I think I could really enjoy gagging Jimmy and shutting him up for awhile.”

“Hey!” Jimmy says, flicking Cas in the ear. “I’m not agreeing to that.”

Dean can’t help but smile and then tug Jimmy into a kiss. “I just like it,” he says quietly, staying close enough that Jimmy can’t see his blush. “Being tied up.”

“We need more practice,” Jimmy says as Cas kisses the back of Dean’s neck. “This thing I tried to make is a disaster.”

Dean snorts. “I know a little.”

“I’m sorry about the sock drawer thing,” Jimmy says.

“Yeah, that explains where my socks have been disappearing to lately,” Dean says, rolling his eyes.

“I should’ve warned you that Jimmy is a clothes thief.”

“I’ll stop, I swear.”

“I don’t believe you, so I’ll definitely be moving all my hidden stuff from the back of my drawers.”

“I’m intrigued,” Jimmy says. “How much can you be hiding?”

Dean turns in their arms to give Cas a quick kiss, ignoring the question. “What do you want for dinner? I’m cooking.”

“Fajitas,” Cas and Jimmy say at the same time, and all three of them laugh.

“And, uh,” Dean says. “We could try tonight?”

“Hell yeah, “Of course,” they answer, at the same time again.

“Quit with the creepy twin thing,” Dean says, ducking out of their arms.

 _“Hot_ twin thing, I think you mean,” Jimmy says, trailing after Dean towards the living room, leaving Cas behind to clean up.

Dean rolls his eyes even though Jimmy can’t see him. “Slightly attractive in a creepy way.”

Later, the ties are inelegant and there’s a lot of giggling, but between the rope against his skin and the way Jimmy and Cas touch him, Dean’s never been happier.


	9. FOR HIS LOOKS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from litnerd22: _One day I’d love to read a DCJ fic with ace!Cas where they’re all hanging out on the couch, watching TV or playing video games or something, and Dean and Jimmy start getting handsy with each other. Maybe Cas laughs at them or maybe he gets annoyed because they’re distracting him, but he sends them to the bedroom to get it out of their systems so he can have some peace. And when Cas finishes the episode or the level or whatever, he notices the noises from down the hall are quieting down, so he throws down the remote/controller and takes a running leap onto the bed between his boyfriends. Because he might not want get stuck in the middle of rowdy, raunchy times, but loving, pot-coital snuggles are his FAVORITE._

Cas is halfway through his book and it’s starting to get good, the kind where he keeps compulsively turning the page without regard to time. Jimmy and Dean are sprawled across the rest of the couch, and he doesn’t mind at all — their voices fade into the background, the comforting sound of home.

He comes to attention when they go silent, though, and looks up to see them sharing kisses. The kind of kisses that are Cas’s favorite, slow and sensual, Dean’s thumb caressing across Jimmy’s cheek. Cas loves to watch them touch each other in that worshipful way. Loves their love for each other.

And then Jimmy slides his hand under Dean’s shirt to pinch his nipple, Dean makes a soft whining noise, and the mood shifts, kisses growing more heated.

“Hey,” Cas says, and then a little louder when they don’t immediately break apart. “Can you not do that in here?”

Dean and Jimmy both laugh, and Jimmy leans over to kiss Cas’s cheek. “Sorry, darling.”

“You’re forgiven if you go elsewhere.”

“All right, enjoy your book,” Jimmy says.

On the way out, Dean leans down to kiss the top of his head and murmur, _Love you._

It still startles Cas sometimes when Dean says it. He and Jimmy have loved each other so long that the actual words are mostly only said in jest. He knows Jimmy’s love from the way he looks at Cas, the way he touches him, and Jimmy looks at and touches Dean the same way. Dean actually says in the words, and sometimes Cas thinks it means even more, knowing Dean’s reluctance to show that kind of vulnerability.

Cas can still hear them from the living room. Laughter and moans, Dean begging in words Cas can’t quite make out. He doesn’t mind hearing them with a door between, when there’s no chance of catching an eyeful that makes something twist rotten in his stomach.

He reads his book in peace, letting them fade into the background again. He notes when things go quiet in the bedroom, but keeps reading until he hears Jimmy burst into laughter. That’s his regular laugh, after he’s no longer sex-drunk and back to his normal nonsense.

Cas raps on the doorframe. “Are you decent in there?”

“I told you,” Dean mutters — Jimmy laughs — and then calls to Cas, “C’mon, baby.”

Cas opens the door and finds them nude on top of tangled blankets, Jimmy spread out on his back and Dean on his side, propped up on an elbow. Jimmy makes grabby-hands at Cas and says, “Very few bodily fluids present.”

“Move over,” Cas says, climbing into bed and tucking himself into the space Jimmy made between him and Dean.

Dean snuggles in behind Cas, wrapping an arm around his middle and leaving a kiss on the nape of his neck. Jimmy untangles the blankets enough to pull them up over the three of them, then lays on his side and almost violently shoves his back against Cas’s chest. He squirms around for far longer than necessary to get comfortable, but Dean and Cas both tolerate it without complaint.

Cas turns his head to speak to Dean. “I love you.”

“Mm, me too,” Dean says, kissing the corner of his mouth. “I’m just using J for his looks.”

**Author's Note:**

> [reallyelegantsharkfish](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
